


The Devil and the Time Traveler

by imamaryanne



Category: Lucifer (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted death of an immortal, Blowjobs, Crossover, Gunshot Wounds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/pseuds/imamaryanne
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness goes to Los Angeles. When he senses non-Earth beings at the Lux nightclub, he meets one Lucifer Morningstar. Jack doesn't believe in the devil and Lucifer doesn't believe in aliens. They could argue about it, or they could just give in to their mutual attraction.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	The Devil and the Time Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torchwood Bingofest, Prompt: Rarepair 
> 
> This got away from me a little bit. I only meant it to be about 2k words and not nearly as smutty as it wound up being.
> 
> I don't know how to warn for violence against an immortal being? So be warned there is gun violence, but it's used as a way to prove immortality, not to kill anyone.

Jack needed a vacation.

He didn’t  _ want  _ a vacation, mind you. He needed one - according to Gwen and Rhys, at least. “You deserve to have a little fun,” Gwen said. 

Torchwood was a thing of the past. What was a man with too many ties to the past and an open and endless future supposed to  _ do  _ without Torchwood? He’d been staying on at Gwen and Rhys’ place, bunking on their couch, lost and unsure what to do. 

Captain Jack Harkness was never unsure of himself. He always knew what to do. But Ianto dying, Alice not talking to him, Steven dying, leading up to no one dying, then gaining mortality and losing it again was, well, it was a lot, even for an immortal time traveler. 

The day he’d overheard Gwen and Rhys’ concerned whispers about him possibly being depressed was the day he knew he had to get out of there. 

He went back to Los Angeles. He wasn’t sure why he chose Los Angeles. It’d been there that he and Gwen had taken out the Families and found out that still-living people were being incinerated. Jack didn’t have happy feelings toward LA. 

And yet…there had been something about that city. It was bright and sunny with a palpable feeling of a seedy underbelly running through it and he was drawn to that underbelly. At the very least, he could sit on the beach and watch sunbathers in their skimpy bathing suits. That could be a good time. He knew he wasn’t depressed (Depression was such a twenty-first century concern), but he couldn’t argue that he didn’t feel quite right, and maybe a change of scene would help. He just needed to get out of Wales. 

____

Jack hadn’t spent a lot of his time on Earth in America, despite his very American accent. The sun was shining when stepped out of LAX, and the traffic to his hotel was as heavy as expected. Omar, the cabbie, tried to engage Jack in conversation, and though he’d normally love to chat up a stranger, especially one as handsome as Omar, he just wasn’t feeling up to it. 

He spent a couple of days wandering. There was no lack of sights to see in LA, but he spent much of his time in a daze, not appreciating the beautiful people he was surrounded by. He went to restaurants alone, and back to his hotel alone. 

His third night there, in his wanderings, he felt what Ianto jokingly referred to as his ‘Spidey Sense’ tingling. Jack could feel it when there was something non-human and not of Earth around. He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes, determined to figure out where it was coming from. He followed his instinct and wound up in front of a nightclub called Lux. 

He took a deep breath and concentrated on the sensation and knew at once that it was definitely coming from inside Lux. 

He got in the long, slow moving line, finally paying the exorbitant cover charge for entrance. The place was absolutely jumping. The music was pulsing and the club goers were dancing, drinking and generally having a good time. 

Jack looked around, realizing that whatever non-human being was here, they were probably masked as a human. It was possible, of course, that there was no threat - that this alien or whatever kind of creature was here was living life as a human, blending in and doing nothing wrong. Still, Jack wasn’t one to ignore the spidey sense. 

After doing a couple of laps around the dance floor, Jack made his way to the bar and leaned against it waiting for the bartender to finish up with some other customers. She was hot and he could tell by her attitude that she knew it. 

She came up to him and asked “What can I get you?” She wasn’t looking directly at him, but was watching a couple of rowdy drinkers off to the side. 

“Whiskey on the rocks,” Jack said. 

She looked at him and nodded. She smiled briefly, before the smile was wiped off her face. “Oh my God, it’s you!” she said. 

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Me? We know each other?” 

“Well, I know your face,” she said. He wondered if this had anything to do with his earlier time in Los Angeles. Then again, maybe she was an alien and was the cause of his spidey sense.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he said, extending his hand. “Do I know you from the days no one died?” 

“I know you from Hell,” she said. “Name’s Mazikeen and I’m sure my boss will want to meet you. Stay here.” 

She turned around and Jack called after her, “Hey what about my drink?” 

Mazikeen scowled and pulled a bottle out, poured some ice in a cup and filled it with whiskey. “Don’t go anywhere,” she ordered, handing him the drink. 

Jack wouldn’t have gone anywhere. His interest was piqued and he was dying to see who her boss was. He was sure that Mazikeen must be the alien being. Mazikeen - that didn’t seem like a human name. Her boss was sure to have some other strange alien name, like Rubboxam or something. 

Mazikeen came back quickly, pulling a tall man by the arm along. And  _ good gods _ was he handsome. Possibly the handsomest man Jack had ever seen in his long time of being alive and noticing the handsomeness of men. Tall with dark hair, a closely trimmed beard and dark eyes a person could get lost in. For the first time since Ianto died, Jack was attracted to someone. 

“See?” Mazikeen asked, standing the man right in front of Jack. “It’s him, isn’t it?” 

“You.” The man said, sounding angry. “How did you do it?”

“Sorry?” Jack asked. “How’d I do what?” Jack wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of confusing questions. 

“You’d just appear and disappear. Probably thousands of times over the last few centuries.” 

OK, so they knew he was immortal somehow. But where was he meant to be appearing and disappearing from? He did what he always did in these situations, he stuck out his hand to greet the man, put on his biggest smile, and said, “Captain Jack Harkness.”

The man shook his hand, and of course he had a grip that was perfect, strong, but not crushing. “Captain? Like with the LAPD?” The man had a very upper class English accent. But not like someone born into the upper class, maybe someone who was trying to fit in with the Eton crowd. Jack had spent enough time with Welsh people disparaging the pretentious accents of the English to pick up on these subtleties. 

Jack laughed, “No. Nothing like that.” He didn’t explain any further. “And you are?”

“Lucifer Morningstar.” 

Jack laughed out loud. “Yeah right,” he said. “And I’m the Lord Jesus Christ.” 

“No you’re not,” Lucifer said in all seriousness. “I know Him and you aren’t Hm.” 

“Sure you do,” Jack said chuckling and taking a sip of his whiskey. Whoever this guy was, Jack was entertained. 

Lucifer slid into the seat next to Jack and Mazikeen slipped him a whiskey as well. “So tell me Captain,” Lucifer said, his eyes boring into Jack. “How do you manage to make it to Hell and disappear? Every single time?” 

“And by hell you mean, what? Cardiff?”

Lucifer laughed, “Cardiff. That’s cute. No, I mean actual, literal Hell. You’ve been there countless times, and every time I’ve gone to set my demons on you, Maze included,” he gestured to the bartender, who was watching them intently rather than waiting on a growing line of customers, “They’ve all reported that you disappeared.” 

“Hell doesn’t exist,” Jack said flatly. “Trust me.” 

“Hell does exist,” Lucifer said. “Don’t you think I’d know?” 

“Listen pal,” Jack said. “I’m sorry your parents stuck you with a shit name like Lucifer Morningstar, but that doesn’t mean you need to play the part. Trust me, I’ve died and there is no Hell. There isn’t anything after, it’s all darkness.” 

“Well yes, at first it’s all dark,” Lucifer said. “But once you get through the darkness you’re in one of two places. And you, my friend, are supposed to be in Hell. So I’ll ask you again. How did you do it?”

Jack looked over at Mazikeen. “Are you his friend? Are you just allowing these delusions to go unchecked? He needs help.” 

Jack got up to leave, but Mazikeen leapt over the bar and held him down. Gods, she was strong, much stronger than her appearance would suggest. “You need to answer him. I  _ had  _ you, a couple dozen times and then,” she snapped her fingers in his face, “You were gone.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, “OK, so what are you? The wife of the devil.” 

“She’s a demon,” Lucifer said. “She works for me.”

“You humans and your little mythologies,” Jack said. “There is no Heaven, there is no Hell. It’s just stories people made up because they’re scared shitless over the randomness of existence.” 

“Look at me Jack,” Lucifer said, and his eyes flashed red for a brief moment. So fast, Jack may have imagined it, but for the first time, Jack believed that whatever Lucifer and Mazikeen were, it wasn’t human.  _ They _ were the ones who’d drawn him in with their non-human aura. Lucifer stared at Jack, like he was boring a hole all the way to his soul and said, “Tell me Jack. What is it you truly desire?” 

Jack screwed up his face. “What?” He laughed, “Is that supposed to work or something? You don’t actually get people to answer you, do you? What do I desire? What do you want me to say, devil-man?” Jack let his voice go high and sarcastic. “Oh Lucifer, I desire you. Why don’t you take me up to your bedroom and let’s act out all our desires.” He finished the rest of his whiskey and rolled his eyes, “Please.” 

Lucifer and Mazikeen looked at each other, faces showing a thousand different emotions at once. A little anger, a lot of confusion, and definitely determination. 

Jack couldn’t leave now, not without knowing exactly what Lucifer and Mazikeen were. So he dropped the sarcasm. “Look,” he said, leaning his head in conspiratorially. “I came in here because I could detect some non-human, non-Earth activity in this club. If it’s you two, you can let me know. Let me know what galaxy you’re from. Are you trapped on Earth? I know a rift, it’s in Cardiff and we can work on trying to find a way for you to get home.” 

“You think we’re aliens?” Mazikeen asked, affronted. 

“Well you certainly aren’t the devil and a demon,” Jack said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You can talk to me, I get it. I’ve been through all of time and space. I worked for Torchwood, fuck, I  _ was  _ Torchwood for years and I’ve seen it all.” 

“Sorry, Captain,” Lucifer said. “Aliens don’t exist.”

“Uh-huh,” Jack deadpanned. “But demons do?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “Now you’ve got it. I know demons exist because I’m the King of Hell. And I know aliens don’t exist because my Father is the creator of everything.” 

Jack snorted, “OK. Let’s say for a minute you’re telling the truth, which you well fucking aren’t-”

Lucifer interrupted, “I don’t lie, my friend.” 

Jack ignored him. “Your ‘father’,” he made air quotes, “Only created the Earth. Do you honestly think a Moxx from Balhoon gives two fucks about the creator of this one planet? Do you think they’re out there trying to be good to go to the heaven or hell based on a bunch of silly human mythologies?” 

“There are no other beings,” Lucifer insisted. 

“There are thousands. Millions,” Jack said. “I’ve seen things you wouldn’t believe.” 

“And yet,” Lucifer said. “You don’t believe what I’m telling you.” 

“Everything that exists is natural,” Jack explained. “There is no magic, there is nothing in this universe that’s  _ super _ natural. So no, I don’t think you’re telling the truth. I believe that you aren’t fully human, but you aren’t the devil. It’s most likely you’re some kind of shapeshifting creature who can blend in with humanity. I’m not sure if you’re play-acting or if you actually do believe your own lies.” 

“I’ve told you,” Lucifer said, getting angry, “I don’t lie!” 

Jack refused to be goaded into anger. He’d known humanity for long enough that he had to let people have their beliefs, whether they were right or wrong. “I’m sure you don’t,” he said in a tone of voice that clearly let Lucifer and Mazikeen know he was humoring them. He set his now-empty whiskey glass down. “I think I’ll head on out.” 

He didn’t want to leave, not really. He wanted to figure out exactly who Lucifer and Mazikeen were, but he knew they wouldn’t let him leave and pretending like he didn’t care would give him an upper hand.

Sure enough, Lucifer followed Jack, took him by the arm and said, “Come up to the penthouse with me.” 

Jack allowed himself to be guided through the crowd and to an elevator, which they took silently up to the top floor. Lucifer had a large loft penthouse with views that overlooked the city. Jack took in the space, with its bar and grand piano, and walls covered in glyphs that seemed a little on the nose for a guy who was pretending to be Satan himself. 

Lucifer silently poured more whiskey for Jack, and another glass for himself. Jack shrugged out of his trench coat and lay it carefully across the piano bench. Lucifer handed Jack his glass and started speaking. “What’s the deal with the coat?” 

“It’s important to me,” Jack answered. 

“It’s ugly, but it suits you,” Lucifer said. He ran his fingers over it. “Period military wear?”

“It wasn’t period when I got it,” Jack answered. “It was very much of its time.”

“Ah right,” Lucifer nodded. “Time travel and all that.”

“Yes,” Jack nodded, even though Lucifer was clearly sarcastic. 

Lucifer paused and after Jack didn’t continue, he said, “So. It seems we’re at an impasse.” 

“Are we?” Jack asked. He waited for Lucifer to take a drink of whiskey before drinking his own. It wouldn’t have been his first time being drugged by an alien. “There’s no impasse from what I can see. Just a guy who thinks he’s the devil claiming I should be in Hell.” 

“That’s the impasse,” Lucifer said. “Because you should be, and as King, I need to know why you aren’t there.” 

“What do you think?” Jack asked. 

“I’m wondering if you’re a celestial,” Lucifer said, thoughtfully. 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Please. I’m begging you to stop with this nonsense. Your demon friend isn’t here, so let’s just be straight with each other. You tell me what you really are and I’ll tell you what I am.” Jack, as always, had a vial of retcon in his pocket. 

“I’ve told you what I am,” Lucifer said. “How about a little honesty from you?” 

“Fine,” Jack said. “I’m a Time Agent born in the 51st Century. After I was made immortal by a time vortex, I was abandoned by a Gallifreyan Time Lord far into the future and managed to work my way back to the nineteenth century. I’ve lived from then up to now without dying. Remember when no one died for all those months?”

“Terrible time in Hell,” Lucifer murmured. 

“That’s nothing to joke about,” Jack said, frowning at him. “I helped solve it. Remember when those aliens were demanding ten percent of the Earth’s children?” 

“Again,” Lucifer said. 

“I killed my Grandson to save everyone else’s kids. So listen to me, Lucifer Morningstar, I know what I am. I’m a time agent lost in this time and I’m immortal. The real question is, what are you?” 

“I have a few questions.” 

“All right.” 

“Only celestials can be immortal,” Lucifer stated. “I don’t see a reason to believe you.” 

Jack sighed and looked around. “Do you have a gun?”

Lucifer grinned and handed a small pistol over to Jack. “You won’t be able to kill me.”

“It’s not you I’m going to shoot.” 

He always wondered, every time he died,  _ maybe this is the time it sticks.  _ The last thing he saw before pulling the trigger against his own temple was Lucifer’s shocked and panicked face saying, “No!” There was an incredible pain in his head, then everything went black. 

When he came to, Mazikeen was in the apartment and Lucifer was pacing in front of Jack’s body. He’d taken off the suit coat and had blood on the sleeves of his shirt, as though he’d tried to revive Jack. “We have to call the Detective,” he said. “She would understand.”

“That a guy who’s claiming to be a time traveler offed himself in your house?” Mazikeen said. “Chloe puts up with a lot, but that would be too much for her.” 

Jack sat up with a great inhale, coughed, and put his hand to his temple, now completely healed. “How long was I out?” he asked. 

Lucifer and Maze ran to him and kneeled down, helping him up. “How did you do that?” Lucifer demanded. 

“I already told you,” Jack said. 

“Maze,” Lucifer ordered. “Go find out if he was there again.” 

Maze ran off, and Lucifer guided Jack, who was a little wobbly on his feet, to the couch. He got Jack another drink. 

“I can help clean up,” Jack said, waving vaguely toward the blood on the floor. 

“What?” Lucifer said. “Maze already started, she can finish it up.” They went silent for a moment before Lucifer spoke up again. “So. You are definitely immortal.” 

“I am,” Jack nodded. “And I haven’t lied about how it happened.” 

“There are aliens.” 

“There’s a whole universe you couldn’t even imagine. Now, tell me about you. Where are you from?”

Lucifer stood up. “I’m from the Silver City.” He hitched his shoulders and a large, beautiful set of wings emerged from his back. 

Jack’s eyes went wide, “Oh my God!” He stood up quickly and walked over to Lucifer. “May I touch?” 

Lucifer nodded and Jack lay a hand on the wings, gently petting the feathers that were like the softest gossamer imaginable. It felt….well it felt otherworldly. There was life pulsing through each individual barb. Lucifer closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touch on his wings. “You can’t be celestial,” Jack said in wonderment. “I think you’re a Shalgak, from Shalgakizar! It’s a planet in the Structh galaxy. It’s a beautiful planet, practically an aphrodisiac just to be there. I was involved in like, three orgies my last visit.” 

Lucifer growled in frustration and quickly tucked his wings back into wherever his wings were stored. “I can’t believe this. I show you my God-given wings, literally given to me by God, and you find an alien species that has the same thing?” 

“Actually, I don’t think the Shalgaks can hide their wings,” Jack said, running his hand over Lucifer’s back where the wings had gone. And they aren’t quite humanoid, like you are. So maybe not Shalgak, but something else? Most of the planets in Structh are inhabited by winged creatures and I haven’t been to every planet in the galaxy.” 

“You had an orgy with non-humanoid creatures?” 

“I’ve had many orgies with many non-humanoid creatures,” Jack said. “On Earth I stick with humanity though.” 

“Am I supposed to be impressed that you haven’t given in to beastiality?” 

Jack laughed, “Not impressed, I guess. Just letting you know that whatever you think I’ve been sent to Hell for, it isn’t goat-fucking. On Earth it’s only men and women.” He was fully enjoying himself now. He’d figure it out, what this man-creature was sooner or later. 

“So what did you get sent to Hell for, if not being a pedo or a goat-fucker?” Lucifer asked, smiling now at Jack in a way that Jack recognized. He was being flirted with. “People don’t get sent to hell just for being slutty if consent is involved.” Lucifer grazed his hand over Jack’s temple where he’d been shot just a few minutes before. 

“Just general naughtiness, I guess,” Jack said with a smirk. It was more than that, but he’d already mentioned killing his Grandson and he knew Lucifer had picked up on it. 

“General naughtiness is my favorite kind of naughtiness,” Lucifer said, moving his hand to the back of Jack’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Jack had known, from the second that Mazikeen had pulled Lucifer toward him down in the bar, that he’d be fucking Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer tasted sharply of the whiskey they’d just been drinking, and his kiss was hard, insistent, both of his hands cupping Jack’s face. 

Jack began unbuttoning Lucifer’s bloodstained shirt. Gods, but could this man pull off an expensive suit, and Jack felt guilty for bloodying up such a fine piece of craftsmanship. Lucifer didn’t seem to mind, and Jack had to think that there was a nearly endless reserve of money to buy more where that came from. 

Lucifer’s torso was lean and muscular, his pectorals well-defined under a small smattering of dark chest hair. Jack decided to just be himself, and momentarily forget about Hell and the devil and wings and demons. Lucifer Morningstar was standing before him, holding his hand out to lead Jack to his bed, and he looked like a delicious morsel. Jack could forget everything and just follow him there. 

Jack had suspenders and a button up shirt and a starched undershirt to get off before he could match Lucifer from the waist up, but he took no time in divesting himself of those. He was thicker around the middle, though very well built for the centuries old man he was. 

He didn’t expect Lucifer to be a delicate and gentle lover, and he certainly didn’t disappoint. Jack, more used to being the dominant one, decided for once in his too-long life to lay back and let someone else take command. And gods, was it hot. 

Lucifer’s skin felt like fire, his hot hands feeling their way down Jack’s body, arms wrapped around his torso, as he pulled Jack closer to him. They still had their trousers on, but each could feel the other’s erection. Lucifer’s talented tongue was working its way through Jack’s mouth as he hitched his pelvis into Jack’s in small staccato thrusts. 

Lucifer pulled back and Jack loved to see the look of arousal on his face, his eyes dark and hooded. He pushed Jack down, so that Jack was lying on his back, and Lucifer started working the button and zip of his pants. Jack started to help him, but Lucifer swatted his hands away, “I’ve got it,” he practically growled. Jack lay his hands to his side, despite wanting to get into Lucifer’s pants more than anything. 

Lucifer got Jack’s pants opened, and Jack raised his hips so Lucifer could slowly drag them down his legs, taking Jack’s socks with them. Jack wished he’d worn nicer underwear, but there he was in his pale blue boxer shorts, tented from his rock-hard cock. Lucifer looked at it appreciatively, but didn’t touch as he kissed his way up Jack’s legs, mouth barely touching his cock, before heading up his torso and chest. 

Finally, Lucifer stood up and began to remove his own trousers. Jack watched with heat in his eyes as Lucifer pulled down the zipper and stepped gracefully out of the pants and threw them off to the side. He was wearing bikini underwear, which  _ of course he is _ Jack thought wryly. They were bright pink and did very little to hide the sizable erection contained within. Lucifer, knowing he had Jack’s full attention, hooked his thumbs into the sides of the underwear and slowly drew them down. Jack watched intently as the pink fabric made its way down the long lean but well defined legs, and finally settled his gaze on the hard cock in front of him. 

“Now you,” Lucifer ordered, and Jack quickly got to work pulling his own boxers down, freeing his cock too. "Oh Captain, My Captain," Lucifer murmured. They stared at each other for a moment, soaking in the others’ bodies, before Lucifer practically jumped on Jack’s lower half and got his hands on his cock. 

“Uh,” Jack said, surprised at the sudden attention his prick was receiving. He sighed into it with a soft, “Yess,” as Lucifer licked his balls while jerking Jack off. Jack closed his eyes and let his body just  _ feel  _ what Lucifer was doing. It had been a while for Jack, really since Ianto died he’d had only a couple of half-hearted one night stands. And while this was sure to be a one-night stand as well, it was  _ anything _ but half-hearted. 

Lucifer was breathing deeply, practically inhaling the scent of Jack. It had been a while since Jack had been so desired that it seemed his lover would want to devour him. Lucifer wrapped his lips around Jack’s cock and began sucking lightly. 

“Yeah,” Jack said, thrusting his hips up involuntarily. The way Lucifer worked his beautiful mouth over Jack’s prick was something to behold. The pressure he was using was just perfect for getting Jack excited, without being so much he wanted to shoot his load immediately. 

Lucifer’s hands were on Jack’s hips, pressing his thumbs slightly into the sides of his pelvis. He pressed in and worked his thumbs down, around Jack’s balls and pressed one lightly into his taint. Jack moaned in pleasure. “Lucifer,” he panted. “That’s a lot. It’s too much too soon.”

Lucifer looked up, a devilish glint in his eyes, and he stretched his long form over Jack’s and kissed him. Jack could taste himself in Lucifer’s mouth. Jack reached down to finally get his hands on Lucifer’s gorgeous prick and was rewarded with a small moan from deep within Lucifer’s throat. Lucifer grabbed Jack and together they jerked each other off. 

If Jack thought he was going to come like that, he was wrong, as Lucifer pulled away. So different than the put-together gentleman he’d been in the club, Lucifer looked a mess. His hair was mussed, and his lips were red and kiss-swollen and his eyes were hooded with desire. “I want to fuck you,” he said, his voice hoarse. 

Jack nodded, “Yes,” he said. He normally did the fucking, but the idea of getting Lucifer’s cock ito him was something he more than just wanted. “Fuck me.” He let his leg splay open, inviting Lucifer in. 

But Lucifer didn’t want Jack like that. He took hold of Jack’s waist and flipped him over and pulled his hips up, so Jack’s butt was raised high in the air. Jack gasped, but didn’t fight it, didn’t mind being in this vulnerable position. 

He looked over as he heard Lucifer rooting through a drawer and came up with lube and a condom. “I can’t catch anything,” Jack said. 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, “Really?”

“My body is self-healing and I can’t get sick with anything, HIV or syph or even warts. Use the rubber if you want, but I’m just saying you don’t have to for my protection.” 

Lucifer looked delighted as he threw the condom back on the table next to the bed and came back to Jack with just the lube. “Me too, by the way.” 

Jack grinned and pushed his backside back a little to give Lucifer better access. He sucked in his breath as Lucifer breached him with one well-lubed finger. He’d forgotten how good it felt to have someone inside him. Lucifer worked fast, almost perfunctorily, in fingering Jack and adding more lube to open Jack up and get him relaxed.

And Jack was relaxed, his shoulders melting into the mattress and his eyes closing. He let himself just  _ be  _ in this moment, with a really hot guy with a gorgeous cock willing to fuck him. 

Lucifer positioned himself at Jack’s backside and lubed up his cock. He slowly pushed into Jack, both of them gasping at the same time as the head of Lucifer’s cock breached Jack’s hole. 

Lucifer took his time getting all the way in and Jack’s eyes practically rolled in the back of his head from the ecstasy of it all. He’d forgotten how it felt to be absolutely filled by another man. It was so much pressure and pleasure his brain was having trouble processing it and all he could do was gasp and moan and call out Lucifer’s name. Which was ironic, because in sex, he’d usually call out to the gods he doesn’t believe in. 

Lucifer began thrusting, keeping up a fast rhythm. He slammed his body into Jack’s as Jack pushed his backside out trying to get Lucifer deeper and deeper into him. Lucifer reached around and grabbed Jack’s cock and began stroking it in perfect rhythm with his pounding. Jack squeezed his eyes. Gods, he was dying to come but at the same time didn’t want this to ever end. He thought of anything to keep from coming too soon. 

But when he thought back to just a little bit earlier, and seeing Lucifer’s beautiful wings spring forth from him back, that was too much and it sent Jack over the edge, “I’m going to come,” he rasped. 

He came in Lucifer’s hand. He clenched involuntarily as his orgasm moved through him and Lucifer shouted indecipherably as he thrust once more, hard, and climaxed. 

They were sated, sweat-slicked, and still moving in slow methodical thrusts together before either of them came back to their senses. Lucifer removed his hand from around Jack’s cock and lay a few kisses along his back, before carefully pulling out. 

He handed Jack a handkerchief, which Jack pressed against his hole as he turned over and caught the remnants of lube and Lucifer’s enjoyment in it. Lucifer used another handkerchief to wipe his hands of Jack’s semen.  _ Of course he’d use handkerchiefs instead of tissues like anyone else _ , Jack thought. 

They lay side by side, face up, for a few silent moments. Finally, Jack rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “So, let’s say one day death finally takes me for real. Is there any way to avoid Hell?” 

Lucifer laughed and rolled over to face Jack. “Are you saying you believe me to be the Devil?”

“I’m saying I’m keeping an open mind,” Jack said. “I’ve been to countless planets and I’ve never seen anything like you.” Jack reached an arm out and ran his fingers over Lucifer’s back, where the wings had sprung from. 

“There are things you can do to avoid Hell. But my Father has forbidden me from telling you what.” 

“That’s not helpful,” Jack said, smiling. “But it’s OK. If I live another two thousand years I probably could never make up for past mistakes.” 

Lucifer frowned and looked at Jack. “I’ve always wanted to ask you this. Every time I’d see your face but you’d disappear before we could even start torturing you.”

“Yeah?” 

“What happened to you in the 1920s? You were there constantly. A few times a day sometimes.” 

Jack’s heart skipped a beat.  _ How  _ could Lucifer have known about that time with Angelo’s family and how they’d tortured him? Jack lay back down, refusing to meet Lucifer’s eyes. “If you want to torture me if I ever get to Hell, you just have to repeat what I went through then.” He didn’t want to say it, but it wasn’t just the physical torture - it was the betrayal of Angelo that was the worst for him. 

He didn’t want to talk about it. He pointed to the piano, “You play?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer said, standing up and walking to the piano. “Come here,” he patted the piano bench next to him and Jack joined him. “Do you play?”

“I can sing, but I never learned to play piano.” 

“All this time walking the Earth, and you couldn’t take the time to learn?” He started playing, something Jack recognized, but couldn’t quite place. 

“Too busy fighting aliens, I guess.” 

Lucifer began singing and Jack suddenly realized it was Bridge Over Troubled Water. “ _ When you’re weary _ ,” Lucifer sang. “ _ Feeling small. When tears begin to fall, I will dry them all. I’m on your side…” _

Jack joined in, harmonizing perfectly with Lucifer,  _ “Oh, when times get rough. And friends just can’t be found, like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down…”  _

Their duet was interrupted by Mazikeen, who walked off the elevator and rolled her eyes and looked unsurprised to see Jack and Lucifer naked at the piano. Lucifer stopped playing and looked expectantly at her. 

“He was there,” she said. 

“Thanks, Maze.” Lucifer turned to Jack. “You were in Hell tonight.”

“Nah,” Jack said, “What we did wasn’t hell.” 

“For fuck’s sake,” Maze said, with yet another roll of her eyes. 

“When you shot yourself,” Lucifer said. “You went to Hell and disappeared when you came to.”

Jack shrugged, at this point he was closer than ever to believing Lucifer, but as an avowed atheist, that would mean disregarding every single thing he’d been sure was true in his long life. And he wasn’t ready to take that step. “Why’s it matter?” he asked. 

Lucifer looked stumped. “You know, I’m not sure it does.” He played a few happy notes on the piano. 

“Hey Maze,” Jack said, looking around Lucifer to where she was standing, looking….well pretty much looking like she had at the bar - like she was someone who would take no shit from anyone. 

“What?” Her face was impassive. 

“Let’s say one day my mortality restores itself. Is there anything I can do to avoid Hell?” 

“You could fuck Lucifer and get him on your good side,” she said. She was so monotone it was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic. 

Jack jerked his head back to look at Lucifer, “Does that work?” 

Lucifer just laughed a little and kept playing the piano, looking very mysterious. 

“Anyway,” Maze said, “Chloe and Linda are dancing down there, so put some pants on in case they come up.” She went to the bathroom and came out with a stack of towels and cleaner and got to work on the remainder of the bloodstain left by Jack’s shot to the head. 

Jack and Lucifer got up and changed their clothes. “You’ll like Linda,” Lucifer said. “She’s my therapist.” 

Jack guffawed, “What does the devil need a therapist for?” 

Lucifer looked affronted, “Do you know how fucked up my family is? It’s a lot to work through.” He grabbed his blood stained shirt and took it to the bar area where he soaked the stain in soda water before tossing it in a hamper in a hidden closet. From another closet, he took out a shirt that was exactly the same and pulled it on. 

“Uh-huh,” Jack said, pulling up his pants and adjusting the suspenders. He didn’t know what to make of Lucifer or his whole deal, but he decided he’d play along for now. “How does Lucifer Morningstar, the big boss of the underworld, wind up in Los Angeles?” 

“Originally just for a vacation, but I found I quite preferred it to the depths of Hell. So I stayed, damn whatever my Father says.” He pulled on his jacket and put a fresh pocket square. He started combing his hair. 

“Can any of your family members swing by whenever?” 

“Oh yeah. My brother Amenadiel lives here too. He’s an angel.” 

“Of course,” Jack nodded. “Not fallen like you though.” Jack didn’t even know if he was humoring Lucifer anymore or if he was just accepting the story. 

“Right. He’s still in Daddy’s good graces. For now at least.” Lucifer had finished combing his hair and handed the comb over to Jack, who pulled it through his messed up mane. 

Just as they’d finished dressing, and Maze had the blood cleaned up, the elevator opened and two women got off. “Ah! Ladies, come meet my guest.” Lucifer grinned, “This is Linda Martin, my therapist, and this is Chloe Decker, my detective. This is Captain Jack Harkness. He’s an immortal time traveler!” 

“Time  _ and  _ space,” Jack corrected. He shook hands with both women, giving them the smile he gave everyone, “Captain Jack Harkness.” They both gave the look he was used to getting from women when he greeted them flirtatiously, indulgent smiles. 

“Oh!” Linda said. “That’s a new one.” 

“Lucifer,” Chloe said coyly, rolling her eyes. “I thought you didn’t lie.” 

“I don’t,” Lucifer said, smiling at Jack. 

Chloe didn’t believe it, but Jack could see in Linda’s face something coming together. She knew. Lucifer may have told Chloe that he didn’t lie, but it was Linda who truly believed he didn’t. 

Lucifer and Chloe began talking, while Linda pulled Jack away. “So,” she said. “Lucifer is something, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Jack laughed. “He thinks he’s the devil.” 

“Oh, well he is,” Linda said. Jack wasn’t sure if she meant literally or metaphorically. “How long after you met him did you sleep with him?” 

“Half hour, maybe an hour?” Jack said. 

“Same,” Linda said. 

Jack laughed, “Aren’t you his therapist? Isn’t that against the rules?” 

“Yeah, well, that’s all over now and I just try to get him to see sense every now and then.” 

They both looked at Lucifer for a moment. “I bet that doesn’t work.” 

“Not so much,” Linda said. She turned to Jack and pulled him to sit next to her on the couch. “So. Immortality? Time and Space? That sounds like a lot. Tell me about it.” 


End file.
